


Random Overwatch Scenes

by McHanzoBurger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: The part of the Universum where Overwatch is more like a family instead of the crime fighting heroes.WhereBlackwatch and Deadlock gang joined the good guy's.Their only enemies left are random unnamed people from Talon.And this is just some random stuff in their daily lives.





	1. A morning with Reaper76

**Author's Note:**

> This started as part of the Reaper76 week.  
> And then it turned into random small scenes with all Characters.

Jack muttered softly as he nestled closer against Gabriel his hot and muscled chest. Meaningless he circles his finger on the other his skin. Not sensual, but just to show his affection for his co-worker, his boyfriend. "What time is it?" He heard Gabriel growl after some time and he lifted his head to look up, chuckling softly afterwards. "5am handsome." Jack told him amused and placed a kiss on Gabriel his heart, feeling the beating underneath his lips before he completely pulled away, stepping out of bed. The two of them were used to get up early, so they rarely tried to linger longer in bed. "I'll go shower." Jack said before he turned, grabbing a towel and he made his way to the bathroom. "Sí, conejito." Gabriel muttered, rolling on his stomach as he hugged his own pillow, not ready to leave the comfort of their shared bed just yet. After finishing his shower and drying himself properly, Jack tossed his towel over Gabriel his head and chuckled while he started to dress himself. There was one way to get the commander out of his bed and that was, disturbing his sole comfort. With some groans and grunts, probably some curses in Spanish, the Latino finally stepped out of bed and went to Jack, hugging him from behind. "Buenos dias, mi vida." He told Jack and softly kissed his lover his neck. Jack leaned comfortably in the embrace and placed his hands on the arms of Gabriel. "Good morning handsome." he replied happily. He treasured these mornings, the calm ones where it was just him and Gabriel, both of them calm and comfortable. Gabriel was only willing to show this side of his to Jack and not to anyone else, but it didn't matter to Jack. It just showed how comfortable the other was with and around him.

When they both were awake enough, Jack always made sure Gabriel wouldn't leave their room too early due to his bad morning mood, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where they were met with a lot of laughter. Jack peeked into the kitchen and just facepalmed himself. Gabriel just walked in and looked like he was in shock. The whole kitchen looked like some war zone. Batter, floar, kitchenware, even eggs, were clutchered all around. And in the middle of them, covered in the most floar of all, stood Jesse McCree while laughing his ass off. Lucio who tried to flip a pancake looked like someone had smashed a egg on top of his head, Junkrat was...mixing the batter... "They are making pancakes." deadpanned a calm Hanzo from his seat, sipping his tea with a Ana, who kept strict eye on the fire while drinking her tea, next to him. It was clear that the three bakers, probably with help from Reinhardt, managed to get a table with seats right in the middle of the kitchen so they all could eat together. Gabriel pressed back a chuckle as he took a seat, pulling the one next to it backwards to gesture Jack to sit there. "I'm not cleaning this up." Jack muttered and Lucio replied while rolling his eyes. "Don't worry Dad, we will." he said. "Jesse is teaching us to bake American pancakes!" He continued happily and Jack tried to hide his smile behind his cup of coffee, this was a messy morning for certain. Slowly more people gathered into the kitchen and within moments the mess became bigger, but the atmosphere louder and more amusing to the most of them.

After eating some pancakes Jack and Gabriel retreated into the livingroom, after Ana assured them she would keep a sharp eye on the cleaning, sighing out as they sat down on the couch, Jack leaning against Gabriel with a laughter. "A moment of peace." Gabriel muttered while closing his eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts." Jack teased him and he wasn't even done speaking or Genji rushed into the room with a excited Hana Song behind him and they turned on the tv, immediately logging in into a stream as they started a game, sometimes mocking the elderly couple on the couch. Before he knew it, Jack found himself between the two younger ones and randomly pressed buttons to play this game called Rayman Origins, while Genji and Hana their characters kept slapping his.   
Gabriel managed to run from them, deciding to go to the gym. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed some training in the morning and he easily spotted Reinhardt and Zarya, focused on their exercises. He made his way to a treadmill and calmly started to run, slowly speeding up. "Hi!" he got startled when Tracer suddenly appeared next to him. "Tramposa." he muttered and suddenly found himself unbalanced as she pressed the speed up button a few times and he ran faster. "Wow! hey!" he yelled out but she zipped away already. He heard Reinhardt suddenly grunt louder. "Mein gott! These weights are suddenly heavy!" He said in surprise and soon some Russian swears mixed in as well. Gabriel made a mental note he would let Tracer pay for this. "Hi!" He prepared himself for more speed, but she smashed the stop button, the treadmill stopping on instant and he stumbled over his feet, falling flat face on the treadmill and cursed in Spanish, soon finding Reinhardt and Zarya next to him. "Eta tak razdrazhayet. Let's teach her a lesson." Zarya said, picking up her weapon and Gabriel couldn't agree more. "It's hamster hunt time." Gabriel agreed with her, pulling his own shotguns. Reinhardt looked confused at the both of them, he hadn't thought of bringing his hammer with him, but he picked up a rolled up yoga matt and smacked one side on his free hand, ready to smack Tracer with it.


	2. Taking Moira out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira looks for her Super Suit and instead finds something else.

Moira jumped up, her cat hissing in disagreement, as soon as she heard the alarms and Athena say. "Agent Moira, your help is recuired. Gather in Hangar 17 as soon as possible." She opened her closet with battle armor and saw nothing. "SOMBRAAAA!" She yelled. "What?" Came a reply from the locked bathroom in their shared room. "Where is my super suit."   
"WHAT?" Sombra yelled in return. Moira ran to the bathroom and started to knock roughly at the door, strengthening her words with each knock. "WHERE." *knock* "IS." *knock* "MY." *knock* "SUPER." *knock* "SUIT!" She yelled loudly. "I uuhhhh....Put it away!" Moira would strangle the girl if she was in front of her. "WHERE?" "Whyyyyy do you need to know?" Moira groaned and kicked against the door before she started to roam through all places in their bedroom. "I NEED IT!" "Nu-uh! This is NOT the incredibles. We don't wear super suits!" Moira started to roam through Sombra her closed to find her gears, there was no way she was going to wear her formal or free time clothing to the battle zone. "THE PUBLIC IS IN DANGER!" Moira yelled, starting to feel desperate. "MY EVENING IS IN DANGER!" Sombra yelled in return and Moira just made a table flip gesture and ran out of the room. She would go to the spare room, where they all kept extra uniforms in case of emergency. Even in this room, she saw all kinds of uniforms and gears, except hers. On her spot there was a.. tight black dress. It looked very formal and she blinked a few times as she stepped closer to it, confusingly touching the fabrics of the dress. "Amiga! Are you still not ready?" she heard Sombra laugh and she turned around, spotting Sombra and Widowmaker, both in long, formal dresses as well. Accompanied by Hanzo who also wore a formal suit and she eyed the three of them confused. "We found this new French restaurant and they serve the best wines in the country. It's a formal night out." Widowmaker told Moira. "But...but..there is a mission." Moira stuttered confused. "Nah. I hacked Athena. We had to surprise you somehow!" Sombra said enthousiastic. "Just the four of us and some fine wine." Hanzo said, even he smiled faintly to Moira her surprise. "It's a girls night out." Sombra mentioned, playfully hooking her arm around Hanzo his arm. It wasn't the first time the four of them went out to enjoy some haute cuisine, but Moira surely enjoyed being surprised this time in a way like this and she nodded excited. "Give me 10!" but Widowmaker hooked a harm around Moira and draped Moira's new dress on her free arm. "No Moira. We will need a bit longer to prepare you." Moira usually wouldn't agree on being dressed up when it wasn't a suit, but, even she had her more feminine moments and she agreed wholehearted on the event and how it turned out. 

The four of them eventually found themselves at a table, eating great meals while drinking the most expensive wine they could order. "For a restaurant which is stupidly called La Baguette, they have excellent meat." Amélie said surprised after some time, starting a meaningless conversation. "And their wine is to dieeeeee for." Sombra added, Hanzo and Moira nodding in confirmation. They ended up drinking way more then they ate and even though three of the four usually kept their emotions for themselves, during their nights out together the four of them would just drop all boundaries and walls and just chat and have fun. Their shared taste for expensive foods, wines, brands, basically their shared approval of luxirious styles made it easy for them to hang out enough often and enjoy their time together. Sombra usually teased the other three for being too stiff and more aunt-wines then she was, but it clicked together nontheless. 

After a few hours the four of them had managed to get back to the watchpoint. Hanzo carried a sleeping Sombra over his shoulder, while Moira and Amélie leaned against each other, giggling as they all walked. "Ssshhhh!! Don't wake up Winston!" Amélie said loud enough for many people to hear them, but they were all happy with the silence of the night as Hanzo and Moira laughed at that. "He will definitely nag us." Moira giggled. The three of them walked through the hallway, suddenly facing a angry Ana Amari who had her hands in her sides. "Are you all drunk? What if you are being called out for a mission? How much did you drink?" She nagged at them and the three just hummed, trying to think how much they had. "Enough for the demons to stay asleep and out of our dreams." Hanzo suddenly calmly said, releasing another gigglingfit from Amélie and Moira that way, which soon developed in full laughter and Hanzo soon joined them, laughing loudly as well. Ana sighed and then started to call various people while she managed to get the four of them to the livingroom somehow, watching Hanzo drop Sombra on the couch before he slumped onto the carpet with his face against the seat of the couch. "Can you two walk?" She eventually asked Amélie and Moira who both nodded and Ana sighed while she accompanied the two woman to Amélies bedroom, that one being the closest of the two and she was sure the two of them even wouldn't mind sharing the single bed in Amélie her room. She helped both woman out of their dresses, leaving them both in their underwear before she helped them into the bed, placing a blanket around them. And she left the room.

A grumpy Gabriel Reyes, clearly being called awake by Ana walked into the livingroom and silently picked up the sleeping Sombra. Without any words he brought her to her room, scanning the incredibly mess which Moira made earlier and he dropped her onto the bed, not caring about anything else aside putting a blanket around her, before he silently left her room to find the comfort of his own bed once again.

Jesse, who barely slept without having Hanzo around in general had been awake as soon as Ana called and he passed Gabriel and Sombra on the hallway, just slightly tipping his hat at the two before he too walked into the livingroom, waking Hanzo calmly. He had more often dealt with a drunk Hanzo, this definitely wasn't the first time. When the archer didn't seem awake enough to walk by his own, he lifted him bridal style and carried them into their bedroom. He knew Hanzo had a incredible high tolerance for alcohol, but if even the archer had fallen asleep, he had way too much for certain. Jesse brought the archer into their bathroom, knowing exactly what effect it would have on Hanzo this time. And he was not willing to clean anything but the toilet for certain. Usually it would be the other way around, but Jesse was definitely going to tease the archer the next morning.

And Jesse hadn't been the only one. Gabriel, Jack and Ana all made sure they wouldn't bring any lightement into the day's of the four drinkers after a long night while the four had incredible hangovers. They had hidden the painkillers, as well even didn't nag the youngest ones around for being too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my McCree: "What is something you totally could imagine happening on a "normal" day in OW?"  
> Their reply was the Super Suit gif from the Incredibles.  
> Then it turned out to be this.  
> \-----
> 
> Amiga is Spanish for "Friend".

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Beta'er in my life
> 
> \------  
> This work is specially made for my own McCree.  
> After hurting your feelings so much with my other story, I wanted to give you something nice.   
> Then it turned out I enjoyed creating this a little bit too much.  
> Ya know who you are darlin' <3   
> \------
> 
> Spanish translations while my Spanish still sucks:  
> Sí: Yes  
> Conejito: little bunny  
> Buenos dias: Good morning  
> Mi Vida: My life  
> Tramposa: Trickster
> 
> German translation:  
> Mein Gott: My god
> 
> Russian translation:  
> Eta tak razdrazhayet: This is frustrating


End file.
